Experiment 301
by RandallFanOne
Summary: Lilo and Stitch/M.I. crossover. Randall Boggs has been captured by the New Federation Council Woman! He assumed to be a genetic experiment. But...does Randall want to believe the truth, and if it is true, where does he belong?
1. Default Chapter

**EXPERIMENT 301**

Baha! I bet you weren't expecting this! By popular discussion, I've decided to make this....sorta, other side story. By hearsay about Randall and Stitch having very considerable traits, I decided to make this! There is also a connection I will make. Such as the plot of Stitch and Randall, and some time in their life, having the feeling of being "lost", and the saying of 'ohana. Well, the story ain't completely strait yet but, as reviewed by my great partner Joy, I've decided to at least place out the Pre-chapter first, then the first chapter. I'm not much on saying's but perhaps you will know later on in the story. A little action starts up in a later chapter when Stitch goes to save.....oops! Sorry! Can't go that far! So this story goes out to the possibility of Randall being involved in the whole situation. Hope you enjoy this first Pre-chapter!

Pre-Chapter The New Council Woman

Location: Federation Council 

Court Situation: Genetic Experiment Release

Defendant: Former Council Woman

Plaintiff: Replacement Council Woman

Around the room, floating disks carrying various occupants. Observing from the middle was the Grand Council Woman. Standing beside her was Captain Gantu. It has been in questioned that the Grand Council Woman had allowed a Genetic Experiment run lose on a world. The future replacement for the Grand Council Woman had gathered clues to prove her guilty.

The replacement's disk floated in front of the Council Woman ready to make her statement. She was the same as the former Council Woman, but only younger looking. She also had her own body guard like Gantu. By official name, he is called Sundard. The replacement Woman's disk moved forward.

"...By evidence gathered by my own task force commanded by Captain Sundard.....I have come to believe our former Council Woman had broken a serious and yet, uncommon law in our federation..." The replacement said. "This serious crime is setting loose a dangerous experiment.....a genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba" the replacement said.

".....Tell me.....my replacement..." the former council woman said, "How did you come about this....critical information?". The replacement smiled. "....It so happens that we have ourselves information regarding Dr. Jumba's research...also records about his so called "626 Experiment"....and how it was your job along with the assistance of Captain Gantu.....that he was to be sent to a desert asteroid to be rot and be disposed of so that he was no threat to the Federation" The replacement said.

"But this has no evidence involving such matters" The former council woman said.

"Then tell us....how come Experiment 626 has not been reported at the location of his elimination?" The replacement said.

The former council woman gasped along with her Captain. Mumbles from the others could be heard.

"She's right.......is dangerous......a council woman cannot.....it is illegal.....must be destroyed....locked up for crime" the mumbles ran.

".....By evidence already sent in and discussed through this case....I suggest that you must step down...." the replacement glared. The mumbles then turned to continuing shouted.

"Step down! Step down! Step down! Step down!" Shouting came. The former council woman couldn't believe the council was reacting this way. She turned her attention back. The replacement glared.

"By decision of the council....I am now representing the Galactic Federation...." She started, "And it seems you may have a sentence" she ended with a smile. She then raised her hand and the shouting stopped.

"Then by evidence.....the defendant is guilty....but to provide protection.....the Experiment on the loose shall be captured...then...exterminated!" The replacement said, making the others shout again. "Extermination! Extermination! Extermination!" they shouted. The former council woman turned to her captain. "I think we have fallen Captain Gantu" she whispered. "I know my lady....I know...." Gantu said as the cheering continued....

*

The new council woman followed her captain through the hall leading to the shuttle bay. "....Sundard...you did retrieve the disk on that Complete Experiment that Experiment 626 was based on?" She asked. "Yes my lady....all records that had been found on Experiment 301 are you in quarters as ordered" Captain Sundard said. "Good....I um..." she began, placing her left hand around her chin and her right behind her, "Have gotten rumors it is of a reptile species...". "Yes....had escaped our grasp for years....but we may finally have him..." Sundard said. "Good....I first want to see if 301 remembers what it really is...." She said as they continued.

*

The new council woman sat down in her special designed chair. A window to the south showing passing stars. The room was steel and pictures of various Galactic persons around. On the desk in front of her was a file labeled "Experiment 301, Report Files". She picked them up and looked at the first page.

"Hmm...interesting species......four arms....six if wanted.....four feet....a tail....teeth equal to double that of any reptile....3 fronds.....scales of purple and blue....ability's almost equal that of Experiment 626.....fascinating....it is intelligent....hmmm....maybe he could be useful...but first..." She said, mumbling and looking through the file.......

I know, short. Just think that if this was a "movie" it would be a preview. I was mainly showing the "shift in power" here, setting the plot. The next chapter leads on with Ran, but the thing is, what he finds and sees is beyond what he thought.........or.......is it just a memory returning to him? Review if you like. Encouragement leads writes past expectations. Prepare for another story that comes close to my top of the line story "Kevin Boggs".


	2. Monster Napping the Lost Experiment

Ok, this is the first real chapter. This one explains of Randall's kidnapping by the Federation. What will become of him?

****

Chapter 1 Monster napping The Lost Experiment

"Come on! Leave!"

In a familiar swamp, where the woods are dark and trailers mount the hills, a pair of emerald eyes focuses onto a hill in the distance. A male human was setting up his truck to leave for the night. The emerald eyes blinked then squinted, then lowered a bit, the creature's body hidden from vision from the tall grass which was the edge of the grassy hill.

"While I'm still young!" the voice demanded. Soon to get what it wanted the human climbed into its truck.

"Good....good..." the voice said, letting its body come onto the short grass, letting the moon give away its vision. Randall Boggs. He had been in this world for a month. His left top arm had been bitten, his head cut, his feet and tail smashed down by a shovel, and his back was in pain. Also various other bruises. He had barely escaped the trailer. He was halfway beaten to death and was about to become the main dish of the day, but thankfully his tail and speed rushed him out of the accused home. His scales were a musty purple from crawling around in swamp water and drying the mud off from his scales. He was low on energy from the little food and water he'd gotten.

"Good....now I can get home...." Randall said, coughing in between, seeing the human drive off. Taking in a breath, he slowly went upward. The cool breeze was gentle to him, rustling his fronds and passing by his scales, giving off a cool wave each blow. He slowed down to enjoy the heavy cool wind, also making sure not to waste his energy, closing his eyes for a period of time. Soon he made it to the window of the pale blue house, which he thought was the kid's room was, accidentally bumping into the house itself from having his eyes closed. He sighed in relief.

"Finally......this nightmare e....?" He stopped whispering to himself and moved his body to let his eyes observe around.

"(?....What was that?)" he thought, thinking he had heard an usual sound.

"(Probably nothing....but then again, I shouldn't be careless....)" Randall thought. Taking in the lessons of pain and misery, he slowly went around the house, trying to find what caused the sound, peeking around each corner before trailing the next side. He stopped at the front door, circling the house 3 times.....

"(Guess it was nothing....but I could have sworn it didn't come from inside...)" Randall thought, getting onto his feet with some pain as he reached at the door handle.

(?....Locked! Shoot!)" He shouted in thought.

(PHST)

(! There it is again!)" Randall thought turning around. All he could see was another patch of trees blinding the visibility of anyone. The trees blew their usual sound, some fog around, nothing else much.

"(.......That's it! I'll silence whatever it is!)". He got back down and went down the hill the way he did as he came up, except the breeze that comforted him was gone.

He stopped at the trees, standing up. "(There now....trees again...)" Randall thought, going through, having his tail in his bottom left hand so it wouldn't get caught. He pushed through the tress and twigs.....

".....!!!WHAT IN THE!?" He yelled, scampering out into an open area. In front of him was a long object. Blue in color with stripes. It was a ship....a space cruiser. Judging by it having a authority kind of symbol on its side....it was a police cruiser....

"(What in the Monstropolis is this thing!?)" Randall said in thought. He went over, looking left and right and then starred at it. He placed his top right hand on it, feeling its smooth surface. "( It must have caused those winds I felt....)" He thought, but then moved his hand away.

"(Wait a minute....I should be amazed by this....but.....this....thing looks...familiar....but how? I never seen anything like this....)" Randall thought. He starred at his top right hand.

"(Strange.....I was surprised...not amazed...ehh)" He thought, feeling pain in his hand. "(.....Maybe if I can get a minute to thin....)" Randall began in thought.

(PRSST!)

Randall's fronds shot up, his body on full alert from a sound behind him. He slowly turned around. "What the heck!?" He said. In front of him was some creature. It had a blue suit on. It stood on two legs, a straight tail on the back also in the suit. It had two arms and its head was covered by a vertical glass type helmet. But what hit Randall most, was the blaster/gun object in its hands, focused on him.

"Don't move! Stay where I can see you!" the creature said, seeming to have some sort of reptile like voice.

"Whoa! Whoa! Who the heck are....are...you....guys?" Randall said, seeing more of the same type of creatures come from the woods.

"Come quietly and we won't have to take futile action!" The same one ordered. "That depends.....What the heck are you guys!? And what's going on!?" Randall shouted. He could then see two others whisper among themselves. 

"! Don't hide from me! I want to know exactly...." Randall began, his voice rising.

(THUNK!)

By a flash. Randall was hit with something that sent a charge through his body, making him shake out of control. He forces his head to the side to see another creature pull down a weapon that had fired what had hit him.

"(AHHH! What....is going.....Ohh.......". He fell to the ground when the shock stopped, only faint voices where heard.

"Captain! We've found 301!, repeat Experiment 301 has been found!" He could here. "(Exp...Experiment 301?........Does.....that....sound....familiar.....?)" Was Randall's last thought....

*

Randall couldn't move. Once and awhile, his eyes would open slowly, then fall again. He had a small vision of stars, then flashing lights, and a kind of circle object....but that was all before he was completely knocked out.....

Thinking was all he could do. The sudden, unexpected encounter was strange....but shook something in his mind. Flashes of memory, ones that Randall had never saw. Flashing lights....needles....creatures in cages.....voices.....one voice....he could hardly place them.....

*

His body was on its side on a floor. Soon a small gun shaped object came up to his neck.

(Psst....)

The gun pulled away and Randall's eyes blinked. Vision was misty, but he could see. He took one last blink to get his vision better.

"What?.....Where...am I?" Randall said. He didn't observe the room yet. He was about to move but then saw that his hands and feet were all locked together. He couldn't move at all. Giving up, he observed the room. He could see metal boxes and tubes and the floor was bubbled with silver. Taking in a thought of a movie he once watched, this seemed like a simple cargo hold.

"Ehh! Ehh! Come on!" He said. Suddenly, the wall to the north rose up, shinning light in. Randall was blinded but quickly squinted his eyes. Ahead he could see a huge....huge....tall creature, along with three other ones. A tall female creature that seemed gentle, but her voice seemed demanding. The tall creature was dress in red with a gold trim. He had two black feet with three claws, same with his hands. His face was a cross between a hammerhead shark and a whale. He had blue eyes. 

"Is this the one you detected?" The female asked, making the tall creature nod. "?....What's going on here!?" Randall shouted, feeling now was the best time.

"Ah...it has intelligence...." She said. "! I have a name! Not it! Now let me out of these things! I don't know who you freaks are, but you'll be sorry if you d...." Randall began, growing his threat. But he was met with the end a huge gun blaster that was in the holster of the tall creature.

"May I dispose of this creation now!" The tall one said, making Randall hesitate. "No Sundard....this one is confused....and may be of use..." The female said, making the Sundard holster his gun.

"....Ok now....Why am I here?" Randall asked, not wanting to stare into a gun's end.

"You are Experiment 301....A genetic experiment..." The female said. "Right....." Randall said sarcastically. "It is true...that is what you are..." the female said. "No I'm not! I'm Randall Boggs! Not some genetic experiment!" Randall shouted, making the female mumble.

"Now...please come on...If you could just let these off me and I'll be on my merry way and I would forget I ever saw you guys...." Randall said.

"....It is possible Jumba destroyed his memory......that 301 has no connections to himself at all your dear council woman " Another creature out of sight said to the female.

"....Very well then....since it is a possibility...we shall let you know about what you are 301..." the council woman said.

The two guards, similar to the ones Randall was captured by, grabbed his sides and placed him up, dragging him as they followed the council woman and Sundard. "(Wow!)" Randall said in thought. He was in a huge room. Stockpile of ships like the one Randall found were stored here. A side had itself open, letting you see outside. There was a green and brown planet outside, stars around.

"(Where am I?....Stars....flashing lights.....Am I on some kind of a bigger ship then I found in that swamp?)" Randall questioned as he was hosted into an elevator made of metal. It slowly went upward. Soon it went past the ceiling of the "hanger".

"(Oh boy....)" Randall feared in thought. The elevator followed up a transparent tube. It was actually traveling between two huge space transports. The one which they had come from seemed like a "drop off" ship, which others arrived in. It was an oval shape and had on of its sides transparent.

"(Ok...think science fiction........force fields?" Randall pondered. "(But space?! Flying ships!? I thought space crafts were fictional!") Randall pondered again.

The elevator finally went into the ship above the drop off transport. The elevator slowed. It stopped and they exited. After passing a couple halls, they came to a metal door with a glass window. To the sides were rainbow colored windows. One of the guards typed onto an keypad that extended fro the wall beside the door and they stepped in.

Around were control panels. Switches, knobs, buttons, controls, touch pads of all shapes and colors were placed onto the tables.

"Make sure he stays here until I come back..." The council woman said, making the tall one nod as she went off, the door sliding closed.

Randall was placed onto his back as one of the guards removed the cuffs on his feet, then stood him up again, pushing toward the front panel.

"The Grand Council Woman wants you to know who you are....but remember...if I was in charge...I would dispose of you now!" The big one said, placing a disk into a disk reader. "Come on..." He ordered, walking out with the others.

Randall was alone now. "Ehh! Ehh! Dang....too strong..." Randall said, trying to get the cuffs off his hands. "(What did he mean by dispose? What did she mean by Experiment and genetic?" Randall pondered.

(Beep!)

He turned to see that a video screen was above the panel.

****

Experiment 301

Experiment Progress

"?So this is it? Maybe it'll explain all this! Then tell them they're wrong!" Randall shouted. "(................Or am I wrong?)" He thought as the clip started.

What will happen to Randall? What truth will he discover? What will he believe? 


	3. Boggs or 301?

Ok, in this chapter, Randall learns of the connection between him and 301.......not much else to say but enjoy! Tell me what ya think. 

****

Chapter 2 Boggs or 301?

__

Record: 246B

Experiment: 301 Classified

Experimenter: Jumba

Subject name 301

Process: Beginning

A screen popped up of the one scientist.....Jumba. In the background were cages of many creatures.....all seeming or the reptilian species.

"This is the log of Jumba!" This will be a record of my genius genetic experiment! I will be carried through history! After all, 301 times the charm!" Jumba said, him standing in the middle of what seemed to be a lab.

*

Randall looked at the screen smugly, seeming to chuckle a bit. "(Boy....what a nut...)" He thought, turning his eyes to the door to see guards standing outside, but then back at the screen.

*

"So far, my experiments of the 300 series have.....not been what I thought. I wish to create a creature who is like a real yet new species! Being not so different from others in all cases!" Jumba said.

"Smart, fast, strong, quick thinking, and in some cases....indestructible!" Jumba continued with a laugh as he went over to a blue table, a misty glass box on it.

"That is why I'm showing this thing! To show how my genius mind was shown! But if your one of those nosey federation fella's, don't think you can use this against me!.....uh..." Jumba continued.

The screen then showed a whole bunch of scaled creatures in cages. "This is my collection which I have....collected! Being the genius I am, I will fuse them all into one being and be in the history books! Ha ha ha ha!".

The screen then showed a tube of liquid hitched into an injection needle.

"It is a simple splicing of D.N.A. and fuse ability's from one to another..." Jumba explained. "But I'm sure you knew that before watching this, if you don't, I suggest you take a shuttle bus and educate yourself the way I did!" Jumba said with a laugh as he opened the top of the case and moved the needle inside.

*

"(So far all I've seen is a nut job....)" Randall pondered. "(But then again....this talking does ring a bell...)" Randall said, rubbing his left side with his cuffed hands.

*

**__**

Process: Mid-Way

"I've collected reptiles because they are dangerous! I'm sure you noticed them right behind me, if not, I suggest you get glasses......But not only is this species dangerous....they are all a perfect life form needs. Intelligence, power, and all that other hible hable I said. Once I perfect 301, I will teach it! And then move on when 301 is perfect to live on!" Jumba said, sticking a needle into a snake with one eye.

*

"(Injections? D.N.A? Genetics?....Sounds familiar....no...it can't be familiar)" Randall told himself. "(Err...nothing so far....)" Randall pondered, placing his front feet on the panel.

*

**__**

Process: Nearing completion

"A break through! 301 has sustained each splicing of genetic D.N.A! I was surprised! He has a tough inside I must admit! Soon he will be able to be trained. I'm looking forward to seeing his progress" Jumba said, looking at the glass case.

*

Randall's fronds shot up at the words, taking his feet off the panel."(What!? Him?! He?!.....So...he decided to give this 301 a little respect)" Randall pondered, becoming more interested.

*

**__**

Process: Nearing Completion

"I have been asked questions about my experiments! So far they know nothing! I'm afraid they'll find out soon. I continued to transfer D.N.A. and the shared characteristics an ability's into him! Soon I will complete the experiment!" Jumba said.

*

"(Jumba....that name....)" Randall pondered.

*

"301 is near completion! All the D.N.A. splicing is complete! Only have to wait until his body system accepts the D.N.A. I wait and hope he pulls through!" Jumba said, looking into the box.

*

"(.......Jumba....)" Randall thought, getting closer to the screen.

*

**__**

Process: Success!

"Success! Experiment 301 had survived! Now I will have to modify it into a fighting machine! I will first teach him how to use his body. Walking, speaking, not using his own ability's against himself....blah blah blah" Jumba said.

*

Randall moved his feet for a second, thinking. "(Strange...I always wondered how I learned to walk...for me it would probably seem hard but....how did I know? And how is it he describes me so well?)" Randall thought, looking back at the screen.

*

**__**

Process: Learning

"Ah...so far I've taught 301 so much. From the simplest walking, to the design of the police cruisers, sneaked the blue prints in myself" Jumba chuckled. "He seems as if a.....somewhat, pet to me...I'm enjoying this...but I must not delay, I must continue!" Jumba said.

*

"(Hmm...police cruiser? Is that the machine I saw in the swamp? I remembered it....but...did I read something about this 301?....No I didn't...I'm sure....)" Randall thought.

*

"Ah.....I have a surprise for you my new genetic geniuses!" Jumba started. "I've taught him much, and he is young, but he will grow...". Jumba walked over to the case. It did have some kind of difference. He opened the top.

*

Randall's eyes focused and he moved closer. "(Now what's in there?........Wait a second....that box)" Randall began in thought, but then the screen came up.

*

Jumba opened the case, smiling as he placed his arms inside. He lifted.......a couple inch tall, small, yet very resembling.....purple scaled, tailed, eight limbed....sleeping................Randall....

*

Randall's fronds shot up and his eyes burst open. "(NO! IMPOSSIBLE!)" Randall yelled in thought. "No! It can't be me! It must be a trick!" He yelled. "It...it can't be! I was in Monstropolis!" Randall yelled, getting closer to the screen.

*

**__**

Process: Learning Loss

I'm being too suspicious! If they find out 301 is here, it'll mean all my work will be disposed of! If they don't discover 301, I can further my plans but its too great a risk! I need to hide him somewhere till this all goes behind, and until he becomes old enough! But I will have to take a scale or two to start my next production on one of the most well know creatures in the galaxies! Maybe when 301 is ready I will be able to see if he really was a success and tell him after he forgets. This will be my last entry now. I must send 301 somewhere for now. Somewhere where he wouldn't seem too different, so the federation doesn't find him!" Jumba said, nervously, scampering back over and closing the box......

*

(SSSSSSHHHHHH)

The screen stopped, green static at first, but then stopping to a clear screen.....

"Wha....was....that me.....or....or..." Randall said to himself. He looked down, wishing he hadn't seen what he had seen.

"(What could I be?.....A monster...or a genetic freak?)" Randall pondered. He could hear the doors open, but care.

"(I was created?.....I....ain't me?....It....does explain why I have no parents....and....and how I felt different....how I didn't fit in....like I didn't belong there...If its true.....am I'm an experiment....where do I belong?...Where should I belong.....)" Randall pondered, looking down at himself. "(It just can't be.....)".

"Now you can convince yourself.......You seemed to be Jumba's most prized..." Came the council woman's voice, who came up. But Randall turned and got onto his feet, eyes starring like daggers.

"I AM NOT A CREATION!" Randall yelled, heading toward her.

"And another thing! This is all just a...just a trick! I want off this hunk of steel and that's t...." Randall started, but was lifted off the ground with the bulky monster grabbing his tail. "Hey!" Randall yelled, trying to jerk his tail out of the grip, but it was too strong.

"Shall I?" He asked to the council woman and squeezing Randall's tail, making him grit his eyes.

"No captain....we must let 301..." she began. "The...owww! Name's Randall!" Randall shouted. "Yes well...lets keep him in captivity" she began again. 

"Captivity!? You can't do that!" Randall yelled. "By you being Jumba's creation, you are dangerous. However...for your intelligence...I'm sure we can come to a reasonable understanding..." She said, making Sundard release Randall's tail.

(Plop!)

"Ow! Hey! Watch it you big..." Randall began, but remembered the gun in Sundard's holster. Knowing it would be a mistake, he kept his mouth shut as the two guards came in.

"( This is all happening so fast! I need to see Jumba and get this straight! But I can only guess he's in prison or something! I can't get out of here by myself! I'll need help!.......But....who's gonna help me? That distress call probably won't help....I guess.....I'm....done for...." Randall thought.

He remembered, in the middle of the computer diary, he used his front left feet as hands to, at least, send a call to the only planet he knew of.....which of course....was........

I think you would know. Quite a surprise to Randall that he is 301, quite a surprise that Sundard is so pushy. But the person.....alien that can only confirm that is Jumba. What you guys think of the "log" script? 


	4. Aloha Cousin

Some fans of Stitch were wondering where he was going to come in. Well.....Here he is! A dear friend of mine beta read this chapter to see how good I got Stitch. Seeing as I got the go ahead, enjoy and review!

****

Chapter 4 Aloha Cousin! 

Meanwhile.....back on Earth......

The sun stared bright, the sea riffled its waves, the blooming of the native flowers. Yes, it was another beautiful day in Hawaii. These peaceful islands had nothing to worry about. Except when....ahem. But, as for the past couple of days, things have changed. One particular Ohana' in this land had changed it greatly. Three new additions to the family, which brang a different life. But as of now, things are calm. The mountains peeked highly to look upon the land......however....

Over the mountains, a shadowed figure flew by, rustling the trees below. Was it a bird? A plane? No....just....him.

High above, near the clouds, a red object flew every fast though the sky. Coming in closer, it looked like a huge condor colored red. Upon closer inspection, it was a machine. A fin at its back, wings on its sides with engines in the middle. Near its front was the cockpit.......with its pilot.

(laughing!)

Of course the pilot of the machine was none other than......ahh!

(SSSWWWSSSHHH!)

"Careful Stitch....".

In the ship's cockpit was Lilo. She was sitting in the left seat, looking out the front window. And handling the controls to her left was.....Stitch. "We almost hit someone". "Faster?" Stitch asked Lilo just grinned, giving Stitch the response. They looked at a red button near Stitch. "Ok!". Stitch pressed it.

Coming out of the ships back was a huge steel engine, bigger than the ones on its wings.

(TTSSHHH)

".....Nothing happened" Lilo said, seeing they haven't moved faster. "Hold on" Stitch said, gripping the stick.

(WWWHHHHHRRRRRRR)

(....BBBBBSSSSSSSTTT!)

The tail pipe's end burst in a big yellow blast. The ship zoomed off, leaving a cloud streak.

Back in the cockpit, Lilo was pressed into her seat as Stitch was in mid-air, the joystick stopping him from heading to the back of the ship. "Wooo hooo hoo hoo!" Stitch said.

The ship curved to the side and headed in land, right near the beach. On the beach, surfers were catching the tides, people getting tan's, and others just having a good time. The ship went, in a blink of an eye, just above the beach's shallows, then sped off.

Apparently, this made a wave.....a very big wave. "I'll catch the next wave!" a surfer called out to his friends a little ahead of him. He turned and saw a wave that looked like a tsunami to him. "........Actually do one of you guy's wanna take it?" the surfer asked his friends. All of them shook their heads. He causally turned his head back. ".....Oh.......AAAHHAHHHH!!!!" he yelled, being buried under water.

The ship was still in the air, making loops, curves, and zig zags. "We better get home Stitch or Nani won't let us play with the ship anymore!" Lilo called over to Stitch. "Ohh...ok" Stitch said. He then stretched his arm out and pressed a white button.

(EEEERRRKRKRKRKKRKRK!!!!!)

The ship stopped dead in its tracks, landing right near Lilo and Stitch's home. "Good driving Stitch.......Stitch?" Lilo said. Stitch slowly got out from under the console, rubbing his head. "Mala mesta" he said.

The ship slowly touched down for a landing.

(Thud!)

"Stitch.....". "Sorry".

*

"Sis! Were back!" Lilo called as they entered the house. As if on cue, Nani came from the hall that led to the kitchen. "Where have you two been?" she asked. "Stitch took me on a ride in Jumba and Pleakley's ship" Lilo said, producing a smile Stitch then gave.

"Again Lilo? Soon enough your gonna start scaring people" Nani said. "Stitch says it doesn't scare people" Lilo said. Stitch then showed his fronds, antenna, and extra arms, still smiling.

".....Well...just don't go out without telling me....got it?" Nani asked. "....Ok" Lilo said. "Smeesh" Stitch said.

*

"619......620....621....622....huh?".

In another part of the house, Jumba was looking though his computer that he had brought in his ship. "This makes no sense....there was suppose to be 623 capsules in that container.....I've recounted 11 times now" he said. "Jumba!" came Nani's voice, who soon came into the room. "Dinners ready". Jumba half turned. "Could you be as kind to bring my share here?" he asked. "? What are you doing?" Nani asked curiously. Jumba then fully turned.

"....I was just looking at the federation's data base.....seems that when the other experiments were freed, well...." Jumba began. "Maybe you should tell Lilo and Stitch.....it might concern them...." Nani said. "....Why not.....they'll find out sooner or later" Jumba said, closing his computer and heading out with Nani.

*

"Well I know pizza is a common thing but...." Nani began. "Its because you knew Pleakley was going to cook" Jumba said, making Stitch and Lilo laugh. "What? I don't get it?" Pleakley said.

The five were at the table, Nani at the front, Jumba and Pleakley to the left, and Lilo and Stitch to the right.

"Anyone going to say grace?" Nani asked. "Oh! Oh! How about we let Stitch do it this time?" Lilo volunteered. "?....Well I guess there's a first time for everything" Nani said. They all clasped their hands and closed their eyes.

"....Thesta ma lor fecsca mesa...." Stitch started, opening one eye to see everyone had theirs shut. He continued for about 10 minutes. Nani had a confused face on the entire time. "Amen" Stitch said, then everyone followed. "Stitch...." Lilo said. Stitch had the whole pizza in his hands, his mouth opened. "Nuts...." he said.

*

Half way through eating, Jumba felt he had to say what he had found out. "I think I found something that might interest you two" Jumba said, looking at Stitch and Lilo. Stitch picked his face up from his plate, showing him covered with cheese. But with one round tongue lick, he got the cheese completely off.

"While I was looking at the photos of the experiments being released, I took a count.....one's missing" Jumba said. Stitch's ears jumped straight up.

"What?" Lilo said, confused. "Well I counted, 11 times, there is 625 total....minus 221 and 625....its 623......I counted 622 leaving the container" Jumba said.

"Uhhh" they all said. "......It means that an experiment is missing" Jumba said in simpler terms. "One of Stitch's cousins might be anywhere?" Lilo asked. "Well yes...I don't know which one through" Jumba said. "You mean there's another experiment that could be anywhere on this planet?!........If you hear allot of panic outside, I won't be in my room" Pleakley said, getting up and slowly backing toward the hall, then out of their sight.

"....Well, now that he's gone...." Jumba began. "Do you think you know where it could be?" Nani asked. "No....." Jumba said. "Cousin...." Stitch said. "Its ok Stitch.....we'll find your lost cousin" Lilo said, patting his back.

"Uh Jumba!" came Pleakley's voice. "The small mind calls" Jumba said, getting up and heading to where the voice came from. "....Lilo, could you help me with the dishes?" Nani asked. Stitch and Lilo looked at each other, not wanting to.

"Lilo! 626! Quickly!" came Jumba's voice. Stitch and Lilo then got out of their seats and looked at Nani. "Jumba calls!" they both said, heading toward his voice. ".....Ok......" Nani said. She looked around the room. ".....Fine" she said, heading after the others.

*

Jumba was in front of his computer, Pleakley near him. Lilo and Stitch then came in, Nani following. "I thought you we're going to your own room" Nani asked Pleakley. "He can't tell which room is which...." Jumba said. "What is it Jumba?" Lilo asked. "I just recived a message from a federation ship near earth..." Jumba said. "But its just splattered everywhere, hardly makes any sense" Pleakley said.

"That's not what's the problem" Jumba said, pointing at a word and number. Stitch's ears shot up and his mouth laid open.

EXPERIMENT 301

"Jumba....could....could that be the one?" Nani asked. "I don't understand....how did the federation get 301?" Jumba asked. "Why?" Lilo asked. "Out of my 625 experiments, 301 was a very important one....it.....he wasn't contained into a capsule.....rather he was sent to another world" Jumba said. "So your saying that the federation has 301?" Pleakley asked. "Yes.....but I don't understand....I didn't want him to get captured" Jumba said. "....Well me and Stitch can go save him! Right Stitch?" Lilo asked. She turned to where Stitch was, but found he was gone.

"Stitch?"

(TTRRRRSSHHH!)

"Is that my ship starting up?" Jumba asked. They all looked at each other. "Stitch!". They all piled out.

*

They stopped at the house's front door in time to see Jumba's ship fly up into the sky. "Stitch!" Lilo called, stepping forward. As she stepped, she felt something crinkle at her feet. She looked down to see a piece of paper. She took it and looked at it. On it was a quickly written, but readable message.

Stitch find cousin 

Cousin part of Ohana'

I'll be back

-Stitch

".....Stitch is right...he is part of his Ohana'...." Lilo said, looking up again. "I hope they come back" Jumba said. "I don't, another experiment around! Who knows what could happen!" Pleakley yelled. ".........There's leftovers on the plates" Jumba said. "Oh good! I can make my leftover stew!" Pleakley said, rushing in.

".....Good luck Stitch......" Lilo said.......


	5. Interstellar Meeting

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating, kinda lost track hehehe. Anyway, finally in this chapter Randall and Stitch meet. I've added a good bit of comedy just to keep you guys entertained. Anyway, hope you enjoy! 

Chapter 5 Interstellar Meeting

Jumba's ship was now up in the stars. It swished by the planets, and through the asteroid belt. Its destination. The federation ship where the message about 301 was transmitted from. Stitch was having fun, circling around a planet or two and flying through the tail of Halley's Comet. Afterward, he set the ship on auto pilot and began looking through a Hoola Dancing book. Taking in a few steps to get the movements right. Wasn't doing that well actually....

"Destination Reached.....Federation Ship, Gamma Quadrant...." the onboard computer screeched. Stitch got off the hoola skirt and got back in the cockpit, slowing the ship behind and asteroid. Stitch peered through the glass and saw the ship looked familiar to the one he was on long ago. It was flying solo now, and was slowly heading away.

Stitch grinned, and slowly made the ship move forward. Stitch waited in his chair, tapping his fingers on the stick.

Some elevator music started playing from a speaker. "Please enjoy auto-pilot mode" the computer said, repeating it in other languages. Stitch only yarned.

"........Slew Yesta!" Stitch yelled. He spun around, turned auto-pilot off, and pulled the stick back. This caused the ship to burst forward at breakneck speed.

*

2 minutes earlier on the ship....

In the cock pit, Sundard and the new council woman we're just arriving.

"Is 301 in containment?" the council woman asked Sundard. "Locked an bolted in....as you requested, I didn't chain him..." Sundard replied. "Good....the sooner we reach the Meteor Colony, the sooner we can find a fate for it..." she replied.

"Uh sir....." a pilot at the front of the ship said. Sundard moved over to him. "What is it?!" he asked. "Uh sir there's something on the radar and its heading straight for us". "Its probably just an asteroid....nothing to complain about...nothing can pierce this ships hall...' Sundard replied.

(CCCCCRRRRAAASSSHSHSHH!)

The while ship rocked violently side to side, knocking some off their feet and chairs. "Wha! What was that!" Sundard asked, picking himself up. "What every it was sir....it just pierced the hall..." the pilot said. Sundard took a moment, but then replied.

"Let me see it!" Sundard yelled. The pilot flipped a switch and one of the monitors in the side of the panel flashed on. It showed the front of Jumba's ship. It had crashed into the ships hall. Then, the bottom of the cockpit opened. The long steel walkway came out and hit the metal floor of the room. 

Stepping out, dressed in his red and yellow suit, with four blasters, was Stitch.

"Wait a minute what is that!?....Sound the alarm!" Sundard yelled across the room.

*

Stitch slowly came out. His extra arms, antenna, and fronds out. In his four hands were pistol like blasters. Ahead of him was a door, and another one to the left. "Uh....this one" Stitch said, running over to the door ahead of him. It opened, revealing an elevator. He got in and looked at the switches at the side. It ranged from 1.........to 555. "Uh...." Stitch mumbled. He thought back to the first ship, the one he had escaped from, before he landed on Earth. He tried to remember what level he was taken to and what floor it was on.

He pressed a number by memory and waited on the guard rail. Elevator music began to play as Stitch tapped his top right blaster on his top left arm and waited, getting yet again annoyed by the music. He placed his top blasters to his ears, getting fed up with the music coming from the speaker at the elevator's left corner.

"Shesta Uppsa!" he yelled, blasting the speaker, silencing the sound. Stitch grinned and placed his hands behind his back. "Ahh.....better".

*

"Whatever it is, its heading to the Hold....!" Sundard said. "And he took out the elevator music sir" the pilot said. "Now's he's gone too far! Scramble the security!" Sundard said. "Yes sir..." the pilot said. "....I really like that music" Sundard said, crossing his arms. 

*

Four dino-looking guards, ones that had carried Stitch to the Hold a long time ago, in gray suits and rifles stopped a little ahead of the elevator, guns at the door.

"Wait for it...." one said.

(........Ding!)

"Fire!"

The four pulled the triggers of the rifles, sending four rays of green heat balls out. They blasted into th door. After a few more shots, they halted. "Did we get it?" one said, asking another, who only shrugged. They slowly moved forward. One moved over and pressed the open switch, making the door. The other three looked inside.

"What!? Nothings here!" They hall said.

"Hi!"

Suddenly, coming from the top edge of the elevator, four green energy balls flew out and ht two of the guards, flying them backwards and hitting them against a wall, knocking them out. Stitch then jumped down from being on the elevators ceiling. He quickly grabbed the third dino by the tail, and with his strength, tossed the guard into the one that had opened th elevator. Stitch then let go of the guards tail, seeing them all KO'd.

"Hi....I'm Stitch..." Stitch said, grinning.

*

"That's it! I'll deal with it myself!" Sundard announced, heading to the door.

(bump)

...And hitting his head on its top rim. "....And uh....make sure those extra large doors are still in for shipment...." Sundard said, ducking this time.

*

Meanwhile, Stitch was busy searching the containment rooms. He crawled up to the barred window and looked through. "Cousin?" he said, peering through one. He just about tried them all before he stopped.

"Hmm...." he mumbled. "I'm warning you! You don't let me out, I'll bash your brains out of that thin skull!".

"Cousin!" Stitch announced, heading to where the voice came from.

*

Meanwhile, in the room. Randall was up, having his hands on the bars. His room's window was glass plated. "I mean it!" he yelled again. "You don't and I'll have to use these!" Randall said, chopping his teeth.

(tap tap)

He stopped. "What the?" he questioned.

(tap tap)

"(Morse code?)" Randall thought. He moved closer and placed the side of his face to the door.

(tap tap)

"S......T......A....N....D......Stand?" Randall said, hearing more. "B.....A.....C.....K? Back? Stand back?......Stand back!?" he yelled.

(TTTTRRSSSSSS)

"Ahh!"

He quickly jumped back as the door exploded. Randall coughed once or twice, being attached to the wall. "Err!....Ok! Who's the wise guy!?" Randall said, trying to see.

The dust cleared. Stitch, having on the guard's blasters, was on top of the debris. "What the heck?" Randall said, getting down onto the floor. "What in the world are you?" Randall said, getting close. As soon as Randall was about to make a run for it, Stitch jumped up and placed his arms around Randall's neck.

"Cousin!" he said happily.

"What the!? Hey! Get off!" Randall yelled, trying to pry Stitch off. Surprisingly, he did, getting Stitch off and holding him at arms length. "What the!? What are you!?" Randall said, observing him. "I'm Stitch!" Stitch replied. "Oh...a name....." Randall said. "Stitch....Cousin!" Stitch said, pointing to himself, then Randall. "Stitch come to get Cousin" Stitch added with a smile. "What? I suppose your here to save me right?" Randall asked. Stitch nodded.

"Well there's no way I'm just gonna trust a little blue dog...thing!" Randall said.

"WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ELIMINATE INTRUDERS! REPEAT! ELIMINATE INTRUDERS!" came a loud voice from a speaker.

"....But I can make an acceptation...." Randall replied. "Good..." Stitch said. Randall let him down and picked up the rifle blaster that was used to open the door. "Let the big guys handle the big guns short stack" Randall snickered. Stitch mumbled, but could only smile as they ran out.

Next chapter, the two make themselves and escape!


	6. Interruptions

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Have been experiencing a "downed" state currently. Well, you probably won't be expecting much soon, but when Spring Break comes, I'll see if we can work more on the stories. This chapter features the two escaping. Read and Review!

Chapter 6 Interruptions

They ran through the security halls, red lights blazing left and right. They ran anyway they could, trying to find a way out. They turned a corner, but found it led to a dead end. "Oh great direction work!" Randall said. "Menna lesta...." Stitch mumbled.

"Intruders located!"

Suddenly, a red beam shot out and scrapped the top of Randall's tail. "Yikes!" he yelled, pulling back to the wall beside Stitch. "Jeez that smarts!" he added, brushing his tail. Stitch, blasters in hand, went to Randall's left side, near the corner, and leaned over. He shot four green energy balls forward. It took out three of the twelve security guards.

"That was a cheap shot!" Randall yelled. He leaned over the corner and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "What the!?". Stitch leaned back and looked at the rifle. "Sorry....safety on...." Stitch said, pressing a switch. "Well that's a stupid feature...." Randall said, leaning over. "Wonder w...." he began, pulling the trigger.

(RRRSSSHSHSHSHSHSH!!!!) 

A huge red beam shot and hit the floor, knocking back six of the guards. "Yeah hoo! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Randall said. They continued shooting, but seemed to make no progress.

"We cant do this forever!" Randall announced, seeing more coming.

(Rustle)

Randall turned and looked down. He could see Stitch's foot in a vent near the floor. "Oh no! I'm gonna" Randall began. Stitch's hand shout our of the vent and grabbed Randall's tail, pulling him in.

*

"You little..." Randall mumbled. He could see Stitch's back straight ahead. He followed close behind, moving some cobwebs out of hiss way. Stitch then stopped, then getting bumped by Randall's fronds.

"Why'd you stop?" Randall asked. A punch was heard, then metal clanking to a floor. Stitch then dropped down. Randall could see it a downward vent. Randall fell down next. The two had dropped onto a metal box. "That was pleasant....." Randall mumbled, taking the webs out of his fronds and tail. The looked around to see where they were. Randall could see it was the hanger, the one he was in when he was first brought on the ship. They crawled down and dropped to the floor.

"Ok....we need to be really silent in our approach...one loud sound and..." Randall began.

"Ha ha ha!" 

(TTSSSSHHH! BOOOOMMM!!)

He turned around to see Stitch running off, blasting anything in his path. ".....Ok.....that'll...work...." Randall said, following Stitch's path of destruction.

Getting on all eights, he caught up to Stitch. The two ran as fast as they could, trying to avoid blasts of energy that hit right behind their tails. They stopped near one of the hanger's exits. Stitch opened it so that Randall could go in, Stitch then followed.

*

The two placed their backs to the door. "Phew...." they said, sitting on the ground. "That was close" Stitch said. "I...hear that..." Randall replied. Stitch blinked, taking a sigh, then turned to Randall.

"Cousin?" he asked. Randall was gone. Stitch got up and looked around. He was about to move until.....A blaster three times as big as him was pointed right at him.

"Gantu!?" Stitch said. Sundard then moved into view. "Ahh...so your the experiment that my accomplice failed to dispose off....." Sundard said. "Well too bad....I won't have my duty going down like his did....where's the other one!?". Stitch backed up, placing his hands on the door. "Hmph....guess I'll have to complete what Gantu didn't..." Sundard said. The charging of the gun was heard. Stitch hesitated and closed his eyes.

(BBBRRRRR!!!!!!!....TRRRSSSSHHHH........)

It stopped. "What the!?" Sundard said. he turned the gun on its side, seeing that the gun's firing mechanism was striped out.

"The bigger they are......". Suddenly, Randall appeared on the gun. He spun around and slammed his tail into Sundard's face, and at the same time he hit the oval shaped firing mechanism into him as well. This hit Sundard into the a pipe, knocking him down. Randall touched down beside the sweating Stitch, throwing the mechanism down. "The harder they fall...." Randall finished. "Cousin!" Stitch said.

"Stop calling me that!....the name's Randall!.....and...just so you know.....I didn't do it for you....this guy just bugged me" Randall said, walking ahead, passing Sundard's foot. Stitch was still breathing hard, but followed.

*

"....You could've done a better job crashing..." Randall said. "Heh heh...." Stitch said, rubbing the back of his neck. The two had found Jumba's ship. "Nice color though..." Randall said. Stitch scampered up the walkway, Randall following.

*

Stitch pulled himself up onto the driver seat. "On no I'll drive" Randall said, picking Stitch up and setting him on the floor. Stitch only placed his hands together and waited. Randall took the stick and pulled backward.

(ERK!)

The ship moved forward and drove deeper into the ship. This made a "nails on a chalk board sound".

(EEEEERRRRRRRKKKKKKK!!!!)

Stitch and Randall gritted their teeth and tilted their heads. Randall let go of the stick. Ceasing the horrible sound.

"Eh....ok...you drive" Randall said, getting into the passenger seat as Stitch grinned and got back in his. "You don't even have tail holes for this thing?" Randall complained, shifting in his seat. Stitch shrugged and pulled the stick forward, taking the ship back. Some security guards piled out of the elevator and door ahead, shooting the ship. They managed to get out as the ship turned and flew out. Stitch grabbed the ships Hyper-drive handle.

(PPPSSSTT!)

The ship rocked violently forward. Randall looked at the screen in front of him to see four ships, like the one he had found except blue, were chasing them. Stitch pulled the handle, twisted it, then pushed it forward. Nothing happened. "Uh..." he tried again.

"What's wrong!?" Randall said. "Uh...." Stitch repeated, hitting the handle. "Err! Let me fix it!" Randall yelled, getting out of his seat. He looked down to see a hatch just behind Stitch's chair. He pulled it open and dropped down.

*

He was now in a room filled with wires. He pressed forward and stopped at a panel labeled "HYPERDRIVE GENERATOR". He grinned and opened it.

*

Stitch was moving as best he could to avoid the laser blasts. "Hena upersa!" Stitch yelled.

*

"Hold on!" Randall yelled. He used all of his hands to do what he needed. He pulled open the shield plate of the wire container and took a look. "(Why am I so us to this?....ehh....Maybe its just similar to something I've made before...)" Randall thought.

He pulled up a red wire and, being careful, used his sharp teeth to chop it in two. He then took a yellow wire and did the same. He fused the wire cables and placed them back in the container. He then attached a tube to a yellow cable and twisted it in. After a few other things, it didn't work. "Well.....lets try the old fashion way like humans do......" Randall smiled. "Work you stupid thing!". He banged the generator with all his limbs. Punch, kick, tail, bang.

(TTTSSHSHHS!!!!)

The generator started up and turned a blue white color. Randall closed the shield of the container and looked up.

"Try it now!" Randall yelled up.

*

Stitch grabbed the handle. He pulled it forward and, hearing that the ship confirmed it was working, pulled it forward.

(TTSSH!)

The ship rocked, but then....

(EEERRRRRMMMMMSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!)

It sped up at light speed, not in vision anymore.....

You probably are wondering why Stitch, the ever so brave except faced with water, hesitated around Sundard. Well, at that time, Stitch didn't know who he was. Actually, no one at this point knows who he is....hmm.....


	7. Rough Introductions

Hello everyone. I've been busy the past couple of days and couldn't update.

Anyway. I figured it was about time that I finally updated my L&S&R story, so I finally did. Its getting a bit rough for the first meetings. I am the first one to do it so...at least I feel proud about that. Still....no put downs....it was really hard to do a chapter like this. I split this chapter, so this one is the first part of the introductions. Enjoy!

Oh! And I like to give special credit to the friend of mine who beta read this chapter and the next one.

Chapter 6 Rough Introductions

Near the Earth, a bright thin light erupted through space and time. Jumba's ship pulled out and entered Earth's gravitational pull.

Randall had gotten up in time to see the ship jump. He and Stitch were currently holding onto the ship's dashboard.

"I thought you knew how to drive this hunk of metal!" Randall yelled. Stitch shrugged as best he could.

(TSSSHHH)

"?! What was that?" Randall said. Stitch looked around to find out where it came from. Randall looked out his window at one of the ship's thrusters, seeing it half gone. Its other halve was dangling below it. "......You have insurance right?" Randall asked. "!! Jumba's gonna kill me...." Stitch said, shaking his head. " What did you say?" Randall asked. Before he could answer, the ship rocked violently forward as it entered the clouds. I shook more as it came down. Land was in view, but quickly went away as they hit tree's, making small bump hits inside. The ship then lowered down and smashed in front of a tree's trunk. Its thruster stopped. The sound of flickering and sparks were heard.

In the ship, glass was cracked, the panels and covers were opened and sparking. Randall had his head on the dashboard, his arms and tail dangling. After a moment, his head twitched. With a slight mumble, his eye's slowly opened. He moved his top arms up to the side of his head, feeling a terrible headache, and fell back into his seat. He felt a slight cut on his head, but it wasn't serious. He gritted his teeth and moved his hands away, placing his right arm on the dashboard.

"W....Where'd you learn to drive!?" Randall yelled. His angry expression fell as he looked over at Stitch. Stitch was the same way he was, but knocked out.

"(!?....He must have hit his head....)" Randall thought, slowly getting up from his chair. He slowly backed away toward the door that led out to the exit ramp. He turned and opened the door. He half went through, then stopped, turning back to look at Stitch.

"(....Well.....don't just leave him....might as well....I owe him....)" Randall thought. He sighed and went over to Stitch and picked him up into his top hands and headed out.

"(Sheeesh he's heavy......what is he anyway.....he can't be a human animal.....maybe a monster......ehh...all this is gonna burst my brain....)" Randall said.

The crackle of fire was all that went to Stitch's ears as he came to consciousness. His ears went up and he blinked his eyes then opened them. He turned his head and lifted the top part of his body. There was a fire near him. Sitting on a log on the other side of it was Randall. Behind him, with a sundown setting in the sky, was Jumba's ship.

"Well....good your awake" Randall said. "I didn't want to save you if I had to wait forever". He placed all four hands and his tail to the fire. Stitch took a moment, but got up, seeing Randall had put him in a sleeping bag from the ship. He took it in one hand and went over to Randall, who noticed him at once. Stitch moved the bag forward to Randall. "Here...." he said. Randall shook his bottom left hand.

"No thanks....you take it.....I'm....use to the cold....it doesn't bother me..." Randall said, turning back to the fire. Stitch smiled and jumped up and sat beside him. Randall looked over to him, seeing Stitch give him a toothy grin. Randall just grinned as well.

"! Cousin!" Stitch said, placing his arms around Randall's neck, actually pulling half of his body down. "Your not hurt are you?" Randall asked. "No". "Good.....then get off!" Randall yelled, prying Stitch off. "What is it with you? What are you?" Randall asked. "I'm Stitch". "I know....but what are you?". "I mean your not anything human....you sorta look like a monster but I've never seen or heard of anything like you" Randall added.

"Uhh.....hmm.....Ah! Lilo!" Stitch said. "Who?"

Stitch grabbed Randall's hand and began pulling him off the log.

"What is it with you?!".

A couple minutes later, Randall was, literally, being carried by Stitch.

"Let me down!" Randall yelled. He was being held right over Stitch's head. Stitch stopped and let Randall back down onto his feet. "How did you...." Randall began, brushing off. "Ehh...who's Lilo?!" Randall asked, clearly oblivious to what was happening. Stitch pointed past him. Randall turned his head to see Lilo's house not too far off.

"Yeah....a human house...." Randall said. "I'll get Lilo!" Stitch said. He ran up to the house as Randall watched him.

"(?! What is he thinking!? Gonna get himself killed!)" Randall thought. About a minute later, he returned with Lilo.

"(Is he crazy!?)" Randall thought, in a ditch effort, he jumped into a bush nearby. "(Randall...hello)" he said to himself. He turned invisible.

"So you really found him Stitch!". Stitch nodded. "Uh....where is it?". Stitch scratched his head and thought of where he could be. Remembering, he blinked his eye's and produced his "inferred" eyes. He could now see, and pointed, to where Randall was. Lilo nodded and went over to it. She moved some of the bush's branch's to reveal nothing.

"(Don't make a sound Randall....)". "You sure Stitch?" Lilo asked. "(Maybe she'll leave if....)" Randall began in thought. Lilo turned around and shrugged. During the turn, Randall became visible and rose to his full height. He pulled back his arms and opened his mouth.

Stitch then pointed behind Lilo, who turned to see him. "!...Uhh..." Randall started. "There he is!" Lilo said. "Why....aren't you running and screaming about now?" Randall asked. "Is this him Stitch?" Lilo asked, he nodded.

"I don't believe it....not even a gasp...." Randall said, lowering his arms. "Aloha Cousin!" Lilo said, hugging him. "Great.....does everyone think they're related to me?" Randall asked. "He looks like a snake......I'll call him Scaly!" Lilo said, backing away.

"What the...hey! The names Randall! And since you know this....thing...maybe you can tell me what's going on!" Randall yelled. Lilo nodded and took his bottom right hand. "Come on Scaly! You can stay with us!" Lilo said. "Its Randall!......How do you know him anyhow!" Randall asked, pointing to Stitch. "Stitch is part of my 'Ohana" Lilo said, Stitch smiling. "....Ok....." Randall said. "What I mean is.....that is he like part of your family or something?" Randall asked. The two smiled.

".......Well...things are weird enough....lets go..." he sighed.

Lilo opened the door and stopped halfway in with Stitch. Nana was waiting inside.

"Oh...Stitch is back.....where were both of you?" she asked. "Stitch found 301!" Lilo said. "Oh....great....where is it?" she asked. Randall appeared between the two. "Ahh!!!" Nana yelled, running into the kitchen. "....I don't think you made a good impression Scaly..." Lilo said. "Gee...you think....and don't call me that!" Randall said.

He finally observed the room. "Nice place.....but I couldn't help but notice that steel dome at the top of the...." he began, walking toward the kitchen, meeting the end of a hard broom in the face.

(WHAM!)

It was pulled away to reveal a dazed Randall.

"Why is it that I get hit in the face?" he asked, falling to the floor. "....Uh....that was him" Lilo said. Nana came out, broom in hand. "Oh.....".

"Ohsa brothsa..." Stitch said.

"(Oh great.....I've been hit in the face how many times?! Jeez....what is going on!? I'm so confused......)". "You think he's alright?". "Of course.....301 can't be knocked out so easily....even by a broom". "(301? What is that thing? Me? No....it can't be.....or....)". "So you found him on the federation ship?". "Yesa". "(And that thing that saved me....what is he? Pet or something I don't know....what is this 301? It just can't be me....then again.....it explains allot......Maybe this Jumba guy will fix it for me.....if he doesn't tell me I'll ring his neck!.....Great....time to wake up.....)".

"Told you couldn't take him out so easily". Randall didn't open his eye's he just twitched his tail a bit and moved his arm. He felt something cold on his forehead.

"You ok?". "?.....Fungus...is that...you?". "He's a little delirious....". "Sounds like you......I had the strangest dream....I was....banished from home.....then found myself napped by aliens....then saved by a blue dog thing...." Randall said. "Your fine now....in good ole Hawaii".

"Hawaii!?!?".

Randall burst awake, he slowed his breathing when he saw Lilo in front of him. He was on a couch, covered by a thin sheet, seeming to be in the living room. "Ow!" he said, feeling a pounding headache. "Your alright!".

Stitch came up beside Lilo. "Oh no...I wasn't dreaming...." Randall said. He turned his head see Nana. "Uhh...". "Oh! Sorry about....." Nana said. "Eh....don't worry about it....I've had worse....like metal..." Randall said.

"Its good to see you experiment 301".

He turned his head behind him to see Jumba and Pleakley, who had a plate in his hand. Randall chuckled as he turned back, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lilo asked, making a smile. "Its funny!" he began, still laughing. "First....I'm banished from my home illegally! Then I get napped by aliens! Then get rescued by a by a blue dog thing, then end up in a house with the girl, dog, another human, a fat thing and something that is cooking that great food I'm smelling right now!" Randall said, still laugh.

"Is this normal?" Nana asked. "Well...no but..." Jumba began. "Can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on here!?" Randall interrupted, trying to get things as clear as possible. After a couple minutes, no one could really tell. That is until Pleakley came in, wearing his cooking attire.

"Dinners ready!" he called.

The break in silence made everyone fell a bit queasy, besides Randall, who felt another headache coming on. In response, he placed his top hands on his forehead, below his fronds, as everyone else started to head into the kitchen.

He gave a small groan as Stitch gave him a pat on the back and headed for the kitchen. "Maybe we'll get lucky today ya?" Jumba said, a little less hesitated than everyone else, heading into the kitchen.

"Maybe you'd better let him get some rest Lilo.....the sooner he's fine the sooner he can leave" Nana said, heading to where the phone was in the other room, trying to think of a something other than Pizza to order, learning the lesson from the other day. Soon enough, Lilo was the only one in the room beside Randall, who was still had his upper body lifted, trying to cope with a ping in his head.

Lilo hopped down from the couch and went beside him. "You'll be ok now...your safe with us" she said. Randall turned his head, having his top left hand on it. "Safe? Ehh...yeah right" Randall replied, sitting back down. It was then that Lilo noticed something on his forehead, a deep cut.

"What's that?" Lilo started, getting closer. Randall realized what she meant. He turned on his side so his face was hidden. "Its nothing...." he said blankly. Lilo refrained from trying to wonder how he got that, for now anyways.

"Well...guess you'll need your rest...." Lilo said, smiling, heading to the kitchen. After a moment of hearing voices, Randall turned back onto his back, leaning up and placing his top hands together.

"(I don't get this.....she isn't afraid of me? Why not?.......I guess being stuck with that Stitch...Oh boy....all this that has happened...why to me?)" Randall thought.

After some thought, he slowly reached up to touch the scar on his head, rubbing it ever-so slightly. "(They....haven't tried to murder me or anything.....why not.....oh jeez.....I'm killing my brain here)" he thought.

Randall laid back down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "(This place is strange....But I guess I could stick around a bit...ehh....I need to get some sleep, that's what I need...)". He confirmed that sleep was more important at the point rather than trying to figure out what was going on. He could wait for that. "Yeah....rest first....figure this all out tomorrow...." he told himself, yawning. "Huh?". In the yawn, he had gotten a whiff of the smells with his forked tongue. "Hmm....well....I haven't eaten in a couple days so....".

I figured the first part of the chapter showed a change in Randall through his time in the Human World. I figured I should show that a change is already developing in him, and Lilo and Stitch will help bring it out. Next chapter features one of Pleakly's ungodly creations, which will bring some funny results. Please Review . Oh! In case no one knew, that part when Randall woke up was a little thing I borrowed from the classic Back To The Future movies.


	8. Leaving or Not?

Alright everyone! Randall, and my fans , has been bugging me to post another chapter of this crossover. Finally got it! I was having a little difficulty in figuring out what to do for Randall finding a place in the island (no questions, I got it ), so then I thought, I'm forgetting someone. Yep. Gantu. I finally decided to put him in a chapter. Well, from all the hubub, I'm hoping for reviews Enjoy. Pitbulllady. Earth Queen. Enjoy .

Chapter 8 Leaving or Not?

Far in the forest near town, there was a natural waterfall that flowed down into the thin river. The place was calm, decent. The various plant life swayed at the will of the wind as the water trickled down at the whim of the river's flow. Calm. That's what it was. That is…until Gantu was woken up by a call.

"Gantu! You bumbling cracker brain! Because of you I'm here!". "But I told you experiment 626 was trouble!". "No matter about that….!".

Sitting to the side of the waterfall was a dead ship of some sort. It was metallic and huge for it's size, chrome and black painted, it looked militaristic. Like one of those Area 51 rumors. Inside one of the main rooms, was a video screen. One of those kind that always makes you think of Star Trek. Standing in front of it was Gantu. He looked pretty angry, as the discussion he was having with the "person" on the screen, Hamsterville, was currently dragging on for three hours straight. Frankly, at this point, Gantu was considering ear plugs.

"626 was as much trouble with me than you!".

Large ear plugs.

"In order to repay ME for YOUR incompetence….I want you to find ALL six hundred and sixty two experiments!" Hamsterville ordered….slightly upside down at the moment for some reason. This was something Gantu wasn't expecting. He originally thought it was a call for the Federation to retrieve his ship, but apparently he was wrong. Really…wrong.

"All of them…do you know how long that can take!?" Gantu retorted. "I don't….we yes….I DO care how long it takes! I want them ALL as soon as possible!".

Gantu knew there was no way out of this. After all, he was still a client. "(Oh….why did I have to sign that contract in pen?)" Gantu asked himself. It was a mistake on his part. But then again, it would be payback for that experiment that lost him his position in the Federation.

"And Gantu….". "What?". "Don't disappoint me….".

The screen shut off. Gantu sighed in relief, rubbing his rather large head slightly, taking a seat in one of the sitting chairs, well the only one anyway.

"Uhh…." he sighed. The past few days had been unbearable. He stayed in the little forest area, not wanting to get into town yet, not wanting to encounter that….experiment…again. Although it would be considered he was alone…..he wasn't.

"Ahh…..you going to a store soon…we're out of ham….". Gantu buried his head in his hands as Experiment 625 came into the room, a half eaten sandwich in his hand. "(Ugh….what were they thinking when they made HIM….)" Gantu thought, dropping his hands as 625 came in front of him.

"Ohh I heard yelling…late delivery? Problem with the Ms's?" he asked. Gantu rolled his eyes, getting up. "If you MUST know….it was Hamsterville….". 625 leaned on the chair. "Yep I know…he wants you to get all six hundred and sixty six experiments….". "How did you know that!?". "I overheard…really Gantu your voice is like a train full of loud speakers….that wasn't really good….oh well…" he said, throwing the sandwich up and catching it in his mouth.

"Oh great….well…." he started, spreading his hands out. "One down…." he said.

(NS)

A bed. Its been a while seen he'd been in one. While it wasn't really a bed, it felt like one. Of course, Randall didn't really care. Anything was better than the dirt, than moss, than grass. He still felt an all around ache. It wasn't helped. Even though Randall had experienced both kinds of pain in his life in large quantities….immunity was something he could not obtained.

Then again, it could be drowned out by what was currently going on in his mind as he slept. About Lilo, about Stitch. About….about this 301 and Jumba. It was all confusing. He HAD a life. He was once a little kid growing up in a rough orphanage, getting picked on by his classmates in school. Growing up and becoming Top Scarer at Monsters Inc. Losing his title to his rival, then being in….in that incident. Then winding up in this twisted place. Being beaten and never telling his story. Then…..kidnapped by aliens, told that he was created in a test tube. Then being rescued by a blue dog….thing….then being welcomed into a home that has a tentacle cook and a rather….large…..alien…thing. Randall was competing with whether the three were aliens or monsters, he wasn't sure.

He rolled onto his other side, careful not to crack a rib, settling to not wake up.

Randall's mind was swirling now. What to think….what not to think. What to question, what to answer. He couldn't answer anything with his head. Then….what about his heart?

Asking that, Randall moved his left top hand to his chest, near where his heart was.

Ever since he saw Stitch, ever since he stepped into the home, something…happened. He felt like they were….similar somehow. He couldn't explain it. Then again, there wasn't much he understood in his situation.

Why did they help him? Why weren't they afraid? What….who are they? Why would they want to help someone like him? It was confusing. Randall wanted to leave, but then again……why? They….they brought him into their home. They let him eat, rest…..why?

Randall started to think they were going to double cross him. Probably get him in good health then call in scientists. "No" a voice inside him shouted. He didn't know why. They could hurt him? Why did he urge himself to think they wouldn't? The real question would be, now…to make it clearer for him, if…..if he wanted or leave or not.

Randall got on his back, eyes open. He never really had gotten much sleep…..

(NS)

"So is he Stitch's cousin Jumba?". "Yeah…Matyr?".

Once Lilo was up, with Stitch accidentally falling off his bed which was a good replacement for an alarm clock, they immediately went to Jumba to confirm finding 301. Having being their first true find of an experiment…they….didn't want to mess up. Jumba was seated near his computer, Stitch and Lilo looking up at him from his right side, looking on the computer.

Jumba took a hand to rub his head. Little did Lilo and Stitch know, but Jumba was up that night as well as Randall was.

"Uhh…well I'm looked everywhere in this bletzgorp of a computer and I cannot find Experiment 301's file at all…" he said, turning to the two, a thinking look on his face.

"So….what does that mean?" Lilo asked, Stitch nodded, thinking the same thing. Jumba sighed, placing his hands on his lap. "Well….either someone used my computer my back…." he started, eying Stitch. "Naga takabah!".

Jumba stopped. "Or….I've just misplaced it….then again what do you expect? 626 experiments…can't help but lose one file…". He laughed slightly, though making Stitch slightly uncomfortable, of course it was normal.

"But I'm sure that's 301 down there….I never forget a face!". Nani came up, opening the door slightly. "Uh Jumba…." she started. "And you are?" Jumba asked. A slight rain of confusion flowed around, but stopped when Jumba shook his head.

"Oh Nani….heh sorry I've been up…..I've been looking for experiment 301's file…". "Ok….Umm" Nani started, trying to re-think. "I just wanted to know….Umm…Lilo….what are we going to do with…" she said, pointing downward.

"Huh?" Stitch said. Lilo knew who she was talking about. "Oh! Scaly…umm….Jumba…" she said, looking at the "retired" mad scientist…..well….maybe not retired fully yet.

"???OH! Well….301 is like I said…one of my greatest creations…but without his file….I can hardly remember….". He looked over at Nani. "301 can speak just like an Earthling…and I made sure to make him able to make his own choices….". "Emba-chua" Stitch said. "See…".

"We'll talk to him Nani…I've got it covered!" Lilo said.

(NS)

Randall was sitting up on the couch, hearing Nani head up the stairs that he couldn't see in the other hallway. His hands were placed in front of his chest, together, his fronds half way down. He was thinking again.

"(Uhh…that headache again…)". He raised an arm to touch the deep scar on his forehead, but stopped immediately. He knew that it would only hurt and remind him of how close it was to permanently placing him in a coma.

"(Dang it….not to mention I can't blend….)". He heaved a sigh, trying to think again of his current situation. "(Alright…they brought you into their home….didn't mind you….eating….gave you a bed and so far….so good…)".

He was going to continue, but the steps behind him got louder. Turning to see the arc leading into the hall, he saw Nani come in, followed by the rather large creature. He looked down to see Stitch and Lilo were in front of her.

"Mias Khe Salaam?" Stitch asked. Randall just stared. "What?" he asked, his tone heavy with needed sleep. "How are you doing 301?" the rather large creature asked. Randall sighed, getting up, holding his head with one of his top hands.

"Look…." he started, turning to all of them, thought Nani had entered the kitchen, seeming to just hear in on the conversation.

"I don't know what's going on here….so I believe a little….explaining is needed…." he said, looking to Lilo and Stitch. "Like…who were those…..those things that….that took…me into space and…why did you save me and….just….". Randall sighed.

"Did you tell him Lilo?" Jumba asked. "Tell me what?".

(NS)

Lilo and Stitch told him. About the incident with the experiments, Stitch, everything. Currently, Randall didn't know what to believe, but he listened anyway. For some reason, Lilo forgot mentioning Jumba's name. When she was finally done, he felt like his legs were weak, so he took to sitting on the couch again.

"So….let me get this straight….you" he started, pointing to Stitch. "And….you" he added, pointing to Jumba. "Breakfast anyone?". Pleakly poked his head out of the kitchen. "No no….thanks anyway…nah I'm good…" everyone replied.

"And….him…." Randall added as Pleakly went back into the kitchen. "Are aliens?". Lilo nodded. "And your trying….to get this guy's…" he said, looking to Jumba. "…Experiments….back? And find where they go on this island?". "Yep" Stitch said.

Randall sighed. This was just too much to take. "Ehh…and….you guys…think…I'm one of them? 301 right?" Randall asked. They nodded. The headache was coming back again, making Randall stand up, feeling slightly off balance.

"Ok…." he turned back around. "I don't know….what or why your doing all this….but…..but I don't belong here ok….I….I'm certainly not this 301 everyone keeps talking about….I don't have a place here…" Randall stated. He was going to add something else, but it was already hurting him.

"….Ehh….I've got myself a home already……ok so I lost it…but I'm going to get back to it…I have a life alright….I'm not 301...I'm Randall….ok?". The room fell silent. Jumba looked at Lilo and Stitch again, wanting to remind them about 301's memory.

"So….your leaving?" Lilo asked. Randall didn't think enough on that question. "I…..I….don't know" he replied. He honestly didn't know. Should he leave and try his luck with the island, or stay here with them and…follow with what they were doing.

Randall crossed his arms, looking down at the floor. Stitch looked over at Lilo, unsure of what his cousin's decision would be.

Why leave? They don't seem to be a threat…they didn't beat him….well…ok so that Nani person hit him but she apologized right? They gave him food, a place to sleep…no one did that for him in his stay in the human world. Plus, there was something nagging at Randall's brain telling him not to leave. Maybe it was meeting them that triggered it. He could stay, go along with them, find out who this 301 is. Maybe this was fate after all. Maybe meeting Lilo and Stitch, their family, was all part of a plan. Guess Randall had to choose what to do.

He looked back up at them. "All right….I'll go along….for now…..I'll stay….".

Hope you enjoyed this . Next chapter may take a while. It depends. Just hold you with my other stories and Randall's.


End file.
